


Shot in the ass and you're to blame

by SaintJudith



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Guy Gardner (Comics), Lobo (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Blood, Drinking, Gun Violence, Humor, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if you forgot your strap on, you've got some shape-shifting powers now. Too bad you can only make weapons....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the ass and you're to blame

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after Guy Gardner: Warrior Issue #39

"Fuck!" 

"Shit!" 

* * *

  


They knew when they did this that it wasn't a good idea. But Guy didn't have his strap on and they were feeling adventurous. Which is why Guy used his Vuldarian powers to morph a gun. A dick gun. And until about a minute ago everything had been going great. Lobo was having a good time and Guy was learning that using the gun dick was a lot different than using his favorite strap on. 

It had taken a couple of tries to get a shape that Lobo was going to let Guy stick in his ass. Then everything was going smoothly. Guy was enjoying the new experience of actually feeling something during this part of their sexcapades. Lobo was enjoying this new enthusiasm from Guy right up until— 

BANG. 

"Fuck!" 

"Shit!" 

The dick gun had fired. Guy pulled out in horror. 

"Damnit Gardner!" 

"Shit. Fuck. Lobo I am so sorry." 

Guy was looking at the exit wound. It was at least the size of a baseball in the small of Lobo's back. Lobo rolled over removing the bloody wound from sight. 

"Get me a bottle of booze." 

"What?" Guy was transfixed on the spot the hole had been. 

"Feetal's Gizz. You just shot me through my asshole. Get me a bottle of fucking booze." 

Guy quickly got up and ran to get the closest bottle. He took a swig on his way back thinking it would soon mostly be poured out on the hole. Handing it to Lobo he was surprised when Lobo started chugging it. 

"What did you really think I was going to deal with this sober?" Lobo said after finishing the bottle. "Well the usual amount of buzzed." 

"God. Right. Your healing factor. I forgot." Guy relaxed a little and fell back into the bed next to Lobo. 

"What were you trying to do anyways? Or did you just prematurely shoot off a load?" Lobo smirked as he took off his tank top, balling it up to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. These were his least stained bedsheets and he was going to try to keep it that way. 

"I... I was trying to make it vibrate," Guy said turning away. His face was starting to match his hair. 

"Ha. Ha! What!" Lobo shoved Guy, almost pushing him back off the bed. 

"I know you like it when I use the vibrating strap on. So I thought I'd try to make the gun vibrate. Turns out that model doesn't come with a vibration function." 

Lobo's deep laughter continued. "You were trying to make the fragging thing vibrate and you shot me in the asshole. Fucking hell." 

"That's the last time I come over without a strap on." 

"It's a good thing you tried that stunt on someone who heals as nice as I do." 

"Usually, I'm not fucking people in the ass," Guy said punching Lobo in the shoulder. "That's something nice I do just for you." 

"Well don't I feel special." 

The two men laid in silence next to each other in the bed. Lobo was now completely naked and still holding his tank top to the slowly closing bullet wound. His wide shoulders and large frame taking up a little more than his fair share of the bed. Guy was leaning into him. His spotty peach skin against Lobo's hairy blue tinted white skin. Guy was only a few inches shorter than Lobo but his slender frame meant he took up way less space than the Czarnian. At least he did now that he was no longer in Warrior Mode™. Guy had pulled up his jeans now that the gun dick was no longer formed. But they were still undone, exposing a bit more of the trail of deep orange hair leading down from his navel. 

"So how long is it going to take to heal?" asked Guy, as he shifted into Lobo's shoulder. 

"Eh, probably about 30 minutes. Would've been less if you had been firing smaller bullets. Stings like a bastich though." Lobo had his arm over Guy's shoulder and was tracing the scars on Guy's chest. "It never really scars over though. The skin stays fresh." 

Guy quickly traced the scar on his face, starting at his hairline going through his left eyebrow. "That's a damn shame. Scars are cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Guy Gardner: Warrior author Beau Smith 
> 
> "I made real hard lone rules about what Guy could morph. What happens? I open up these other books and these jokers have Guy morphin’ chain saws, egg beaters and everything short of a dildo."


End file.
